monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 9
Monster Jam World Finals 9 was held on March 28-29, 2008 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This would be the first World Finals with a triple bus jump, with a second generation champion driver, as well as the first two-day World Finals. This would also be the second one without a defending champion as due to disagreements, Pablo Huffaker did not run this World Finals to defend his title but would return the following year. Track Layout * Left Side- Triple bus jump * Center- Step up fountain jump * Right side- Tanker jump, car pad jump, a boat and 30 foot tall trailer Lineup # Air Force Afterburner - Damon Bradshaw # An Escalade - George Balhan # Avenger - Jim Koehler # Batman - John Seasock # Black Stallion - Michael Vaters # Blue Thunder - Linsey Weenk # Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten # Captain's Curse - Alex Blackwell (World Finals debut) # Destroyer - Dan Evans # Donkey Kong - Frank Krmel # Advance Auto Parts El Toro Loco - Lupe Soza # Grave Digger 20 - Dennis Anderson # King Krunch - David Smith # Maximum Destruction - Tom Meents # Monster Mutt - Charlie Pauken # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Chad Tingler # Pastrana 199 - Cam McQueen (World Finals debut) # Q-Torque Iron Outlaw - Kreg Christensen (World Finals debut) # Safe Auto Minimizer - Marc McDonald # Scarlet Bandit - Dawn Creten # Stone Crusher - Steve Sims (World Finals debut) # Superman - Chad Fortune # Taz - Adam Anderson # Team Suzuki - Bobby Parr (Last World Finals appearance) Special World Finals Schemes * Avenger ran a neon green body * Backwards Bob debuts *Non Competing * Team Suzuki had a special Silverado body for the pit party only. * Spitfire debuts *Non Competing Screenshot 20190410-190828.jpg Backwards_Bob_2.jpg Wfsuz208.jpg SpitfirePhoto2.jpg World Finals Racing Round 1 Racing Team Suzuki '''vs. Stone Crusher Scarlet Bandit vs. '''Superman Destroyer vs. An Escalade Iron Outlaw vs. Bounty Hunter Monster Mutt Dalmatian vs. Taz Black Stallion '''vs. El Toro Loco Donkey Kong vs. '''Grave Digger Pastrana 199 vs. Avenger Round 2 Racing Maximum Destruction '''vs. Team Suzuki '''Monster Mutt '''vs. Superman '''Safe Auto Minimizer '''vs. An Escalade Blue Thunder vs. '''Bounty Hunter Batman '''vs. Taz (Won but got a 5 second penalty for missing the ramp) '''Air Force Afterburner '''vs. Black Stallion '''King Krunch '''vs. Grave Digger (Won but got a 5 second penalty for knocking over a turning pole) '''Captain's Curse '''vs. Avenger Round 3 Racing '''Maximum Destruction '''vs. Monster Mutt Safe Auto Minimizer vs. '''Bounty Hunter Batman '''vs. Air Force Afterburner King Krunch (Won but got a 5 second penalty for knocking over a turning pole) vs. '''Captain's Curse Semi Finals Racing Bounty Hunter '''vs. Maximum Destruction (won but couldn't start the truck in time) '''Batman '''vs. Captain's Curse Championship Race '''Batman vs. Bounty Hunter Freestyle #'Taz- 37' #Scarlet Bandit- 36 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 32 #Blue Thunder- 30 #Grave Digger- 30 #Captain's Curse- 29 #El Toro Loco- 28 #Monster Mutt- 27 #Donkey Kong- 26 #Black Stallion- 25 #Stone Crusher- 24 #Safe Auto Minimizer- 24 #Team Suzuki- 23 #Pastrana 199- 20 #An Escalade- 18 #Air Force Afterburner- 18 #Avenger- 17 #Batman- 16 #King Krunch- 13 #Bounty Hunter- 12 #Superman- 8 #Maximum Destruction- 6 #Destroyer- 5 #Iron Outlaw- 4 Encore Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (on Grave Digger 19) and Randy Brown freestyled in between the first and second rounds of racing and after Backwards Bob and Spitfire. It was rolled during it's second apperance. Debut of Backwards Bob and Dragon's Breath (as Spitfire). Spitfire rolled after hitting a Maximum Destruction left on the track from freestyle and Backwards Bob shread off a tire. Second Maximum Destruction, crashing immediately in an almost identical fashion to the original freestyle earlier that night. Trivia *The fastest qualifier was Tom Meents in Maximum Destruction. *This is the only World Finals Appearance of Kreg Christensen as a competitor. *The reigning world champion, Pablo Huffaker, was absent at this World Finals. This will be the first World Finals to have a reigning world champion not compete at the World Finals trying to defend the title. *Monster Mutt Dalmatian had the had the highest freestyle score coming out first with a 32. The driver, Chad Tingler, stayed there until Scarlet Bandit knocked him off with a 36. The highest score coming out first would be tied 3 years later by Cam McQueen in Nitro Circus. *Iron Outlaw started what Jim Koehler would call The Doghouse by scoring a 4 in freestyle. Since then all the way to World Finals 13, 6 other trucks joined the Doghouse, being Avenger, Taz, Batman, Amsoil Shock Therapy, Spider-Man, and Monster Mutt Dalmatian. *This was the first time bonus time was used for freestyle in the world finals *This is the first time with the 24 truck format that all the trucks freestyled. *So far, only Chad Tingler and Adam Anderson cleared the triple bus stack. Other drivers who attempted to clear the triple stack are Lupe Soza, Dawn Creten, Linsey Weenk, Michael Vaters (in reverse) and Alex Blackwell. *This will be the second World Finals that Tom Meents in Maximum Destruction end his freestyle run early, the first was Monster Jam World Finals 4, the first appearance of driving his Maximum Destruction truck in Las Vegas. *This World Finals had 7 photo finishes. It's the most in World Finals history. What's more surprising, 5 of those photo finishes came in round 1. *Bounty Hunter had an almost identical Freestyle run to the one at World Finals 7 in 2006. The second hit was off the centre jump and the next jump broke off the right rear wheel. The score was also exactly the same, that being a 12. *This is the only World Finals to feature one truck knock down dice and slot machine in the same run, Stone Crusher driver Steve Sims knocked both of them down. *Many fans felt Dawn Creten and Scarlet Bandit should have won the freestyle competition. *This would be the last World Finals where Taz would freestyle with the full body on (it lost the hood during the run but it started the run off with the full body on) as in both World Finals 10 and 11, Taz freestyled with the body partly broken due to crashes in Racing. Other Awards *Rising Star – Ed Eckert - Fullboar *Extreme Air – Dennis Anderson - Grave Digger - Minneapolis *Arena Wheelie – Neil Elliott - Maximum Destruction - Stockholm, Sweden *Stadium Wheelie – Bobby Parr - Team Suzuki - Houston *Save – Don Frankish - Jurassic Attack - Cardiff, Wales *Rookie – Kristy Edge - Jurassic Attack *Crash Madness – Neil Elliott - Maximum Destruction - New Orleans *Sportsman – Trey Myers *Stadium Freestyle – Dennis Anderson - Grave Digger - Minneapolis *Mechanic – Eric Schweikard - Team Donkey Kong *WOW Factor – Tom Meents - Maximum Destruction - Gothenburg, Sweden *Team – Monster Trucks Ltd (Sims) Pit Party (Non-Competing Trucks) *Airborne Ranger *Arachnaphobia *D'Sturbed *Deal Breaker *Dragon Slayer *Iron Warrior *Jetix *Jurassic Attack *Kaptain Insano *Maniac *Martial Law *Maverik Monster Trakker *McGruff *Natural High *Obsession *Pastrana 199 (Black cab) (Crashes in testing, unused in pit party) *Pitbull *Sheer Insanity *Sin City Crusher *Stone Crusher Ride *Sudden Impact *TNT *Traxxas T-Maxx *War Wizard (Ride Truck) *Wrecking Crew Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2008 events